The present invention relates to a battery device for fishing used to supply electric power to a fishing reel having a drive motor for rotating and driving a spool having the fishline wound, and a power supply method for electric fishing reel, for example.
Recently, a so-called electric reel for driving a spool having the fishline wound by a drive motor is mostly employed in the fishing on the ship in the deep field or offshore. As means for supplying electric power to the spool drive motor for such electric reel, a method has been well known in which a battery device is installed at a location away from the fishing spot to supply electric power, using a long feeding cord, to a feeding connection portion provided in a reel main body containing the spool drive motor (e.g., refer to patent documents 1 and 2).
However, when the fishing reel is connected to the battery device far away from the fishing reel via such long feeding cord, the long feeding cord itself is an obstacle, and further, constrains the motion of a fishing rod, in waiting for a strike of fish, or performing a decoy operation or an operation of taking in the fish, making it difficult to perform the decoy operation or the operation of taking in the fish as desired, whereby there is a disadvantage of the worse operability.
Thus, as means for supplying electric power to the spool drive motor for the electric reel, a method for employing a dedicated cell box having one-to-one relation with the electric reel but not employing the feeding cord has been offered (e.g., refer to patent document 3). This feeding means is freely rotatably provided with a metallic bolt serving as a connection terminal in the cell box. And the electric reel is provided with a tapped hole serving as a connection terminal electrically connected to the spool drive motor on the rod end, and the bolt of the cell box is screwed into the tapped hole. Thereby, the electrical connection and mounting and fixing between the feeding means and the electric reel are achieved.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-27676    Patent document 2: JP-A-10-215737    Patent document 3: JP-A-3-76465U
However, in the means for supplying electric power to the electric reel, the cell box is electrically connected and securely mounted by screwing the metallic bolt serving as the connection terminal into the tapped hole of the electric reel, whereby there is a problem that if violently treated, the cell box is damaged to make the stable power feed difficult.